


Krew nie woda

by Winnetou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Parenthood
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Dzieci potrafią być urocze i rozczulające. A także ciekawskie oraz nieobliczalne.  A jeśli takie dziecko ma za rodziców genialnego wynalazcę i zreformowanego boga psot, a do tego gromowładnego wujka, to robi się jeszcze ciekawiej.





	Krew nie woda

**Author's Note:**

> Być może pamiętacie Smerfetkę, która pojawiła się pod koniec opowiadania [Na zawsze to wciąż za krótko](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978420)? No więc Smerfetka podrosła i chyba wdała się w rodziców. Na szczęście nie całkiem. 
> 
> Opowiadanie samodzielne i nie wymaga znajomości innych moich tekstów, ale i tak zachęcam do zapoznania się z serią "Spadłeś mi z nieba" :)

\- Kan-gurrr.  
\- Kaaan-guuujjj!

Tony z rezygnacją zwiesił głowę. Leżał na dywanie w salonie swojego apartamentu i razem z córeczką oglądał nową książkę z obrazkami. Dziewczynka miała już prawie pięć lat i, według Tony’ego, była najbystrzejszym i najgenialniejszym dzieckiem na świecie, ale głoska „r” jakoś wciąż leżała poza jej zasięgiem. Spory kłopot dla kogoś, kto nazywa się Marie Frigga Stark.

\- Rrrrr, kochanie – powtórzył cierpliwie.  
\- Lllll!  
\- Prawie dobrze.  
\- Konik! 

Tony spojrzał na to, co pokazała mu córka. Aktualnie przechodziła fascynację wszystkim, co czworonożne. Z Australii przeskoczyli teraz do Afryki.

\- To zebra. Taki konik mieszkający w Afryce.  
\- Zebla!

Tony westchnął i już miał podjąć kolejną amatorską próbę ćwiczeń logopedycznych, kiedy usłyszał, jak otwierają się drzwi windy. Po chwili do salonu weszli pogrążeni w rozmowie Loki i Thor.

Kiedy Marie ich zobaczyła zerwała się na nogi i z głośnym piskiem pobiegła w ich kierunku. Loki na widok córki uśmiechnął się szeroko i przyklęknął, żeby złapać ją w ramiona, ale dziewczynka zignorowała go i z wyciągniętymi rączkami podbiegła do Thora. 

\- Wujek!  
\- Cześć, księżniczko!

Thor roześmiał się, bez wysiłku podniósł ją wysoko w górę i kilka razy okręcił się dookoła. Marie piszczała z zachwytu.

Loki klęczał jeszcze chwilę z bardzo głupią miną, po czym wstał i z dobrze udawaną obojętnością otrzepał kolana.

\- Można by pomyśleć, że ucieszy się na widok ojca – mruknął.  
\- Ja się cieszę na twój widok – powiedział Tony podchodząc do męża i wspinając się na palce, żeby go pocałować. Loki oddał pocałunek i wyraźnie poweselał.  
\- Dobrze, że chociaż ty się stęskniłeś.  
\- Zawsze tęsknię, kiedy cię nie ma.

Marie wykręciła się w ramionach Thora, jakby dopiero teraz zauważyła Lokiego.

\- Tatuś! – krzyknęła i wyciągnęła do niego rączki.  
\- Widzisz, Loki, ona ojców ma aż dwóch, a wujka tylko jednego – powiedział Thor podając mu dziewczynkę. – Nic dziwnego, że się cieszy na mój widok.

Loki jednak już go nie słuchał.

\- Byłaś grzeczna, Gwiazdeczko? – zapytał, odgarniając jej kosmyk włosów za ucho.  
\- Byłam – zapewniła dziewczynka i energicznie pokiwała głową.  
\- Bardzo grzeczna?  
\- Bajdzo!  
\- No, to może mam coś dla ciebie. 

Loki wyciągnął dłoń wnętrzem do góry. Zamigotało i pojawił się nad nią maleńki złoty koliber. Obracał się chwilę wokół własnej osi po czym rozłożył skrzydełka i zaczął latać wokół zachwyconej dziewczynki. 

\- Czy ty aby nie a bardzo ją rozpieszczasz? – zapytał Tony, choć na ustach miał uśmiech.  
\- Czyżbyś był zazdrosny? – Loki spojrzał na męża i uniósł brew.  
\- Może troszeczkę – odparł Tony patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
\- Więc ciebie też porozpieszczam. Później…

W tym momencie Thor chrząknął, przypominając im o swojej obecności. Cieszył się szczęściem brata, ale wszystko ma swoje granice. 

\- Jak było w Asgardzie? – zapytał go szybko Stark, żeby ukryć zmieszanie.  
\- Nie działo się nic szczególnego poza tym, że ojciec chyba ze trzy razy pytał, kiedy zobaczy wnuczkę. 

Jednym z większych szoków, jaki przeżyli Loki i Tony (a także Thor i pewnie większość Asgardczyków), było odkrycie, że Odyn ma swoją czulszą stronę. Tony pamiętał ich pierwszą wspólną wizytę w Asgrdzie, kiedy ich córeczka skończyła roczek. O ile o Tonym można by powiedzieć, że Odyn go tolerował, to we wnuczce zakochał się kompletnie. Stark zawsze czuł rozbawienie, przypominając sobie, jak stary król siedział na tronie, bujał Marie na kolanach i śmiał się, kiedy ona ciągnęła go za brodę. No i pamiętał ten szok wypisany na twarzach Lokiego i Thora. Nawet Frigga była zaskoczona. Od tamtej pory wypady do dziadków stały się bardziej regularne.

\- Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja umieram z głodu – stwierdził Thor i ruszył w kierunku kuchni.  
\- My też zaraz przyjdziemy – rzucił za nim Loki.

Kiedy cała trójka pojawiła się w jadalni pomieszczenie okazało się już pełne ludzi, bo, nietypowo jak na ostatnie czasy, wszyscy mieszkańcy Wieży byli obecni. Clint i Natasha ledwie wczoraj wrócili z misji. 

Odkąd w Wieży pojawiła się Marie członkowie Avengers awansowali na przyszywanych wujków i ciocie, choć Thor zawsze podkreślał, że to on jest prawdziwym wujkiem. Chyba żadne inne dziecko nie miało tak niezwykłej rodziny. 

\- Ale zakład, że tego nie zjesz? – powiedział Clint trzymając na widelcu gotowanego kalafiora.  
\- Zjem! – odparła Marie i szeroko otworzyła buzię. Kalafior zniknął w jej wnętrzu.  
\- Nie wiem, jak ty to robisz – westchnął Tony patrząc na kumpla z podziwem.  
\- Lata praktyki, stary. Lata praktyki – odparł Barton nadziewając na widelec kolejne warzywo.

Właśnie udało mu się wynegocjować z Marie zjedzenie połowy warzyw z talerza i teraz podbijał stawkę. Ani Tony, ani Loki nie mieli tak dobrych wyników w dziedzinie karmienia. 

\- Zazwyczaj skutkuje też zwykłe przekupstwo – mruknęła Nat znad szklanki soku.  
\- Przekupstwo? Słodyczami? – zaciekawił się Bruce.  
\- Chciałbyś – Clint uprzedził Natashę. – Powiedzmy, że ciotka przestała zajmować się moimi dzieciakami, kiedy zorientowałem się, że znają więcej sposobów na pozbawienie kogoś przytomności, niż ja. 

W końcu obiad został zjedzony w ilości zadowalającej i dziewczynka mogła pobiec do ciekawszych zajęć, niż siedzenie z nudnymi dorosłymi, którzy zaczęli rozmawiać na różne nudne tematy. Mieli na to jakieś dwadzieścia nudnych minut, zanim usłyszeli krzyk i brzęk tłuczonego szkła.

Wszyscy zerwali się z miejsc i rzucili się w kierunku pokoju gościnnego. Obaj ojcowie pierwsi dopadli drzwi i stanęli jak wryci, reszta wpadła na nich.

Szklany stolik stojący na środku pomieszczenia był rozbity. Wśród szczątków leżał Mjolnir, a obok stała Marie. Przestraszonym wzrokiem patrzyła na dorosłych. W oczach miała łzy, a dolna warga drżała jej wyraźnie. 

Tony pierwszy się otrząsnął i podbiegł do córki.

\- Co się stało, kwiatuszku? Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał obrzucając ją zatroskanym spojrzeniem w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek ran czy siniaków.  
\- Bo ja ciałam zobacyć – powiedziała cicho dziewczynka łykając łzy i pokazując paluszkiem na młot. – I mi upadł…  
\- Już dobrze. Nic się nie stało – Tony otarł jej łzy i przytulił mocno. Wyglądało na to, że mała po prostu się przestraszyła, ale na szczęście nie zrobiła sobie krzywdy.  
\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie zostawiał go, gdzie popadnie! – warknął Loki do brata.  
\- Wiem, że mówiłeś, więc położyłem go tam… - Thor wskazał stojącą pod ścianą komodę, która teoretycznie była niedostępna dla pięciolatki. Teraz stał koło niej puf. Thor miał zamiar kontynuować swoją obronę, ale wtedy wszyscy coś sobie uświadomili – komodę i rozbity stolik dzieliły jakieś cztery metry. 

Bracia wymienili pełne niedowierzania spojrzenia i podeszli do Tony’ego i Marie. Dziewczynka ze strachem spojrzała na wujka i ukryła buzię w ramieniu ojca. 

\- W porządku, skarbie, wujek nie jest zły. Prawda? – zapytał Tony głaszcząc ją po włosach i patrząc niepewnie na Thora.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie – zapewnił Gromowładny. – Chodź tu do mnie.

Wziął dziewczynkę od Starka i przyklęknął przy szczątkach stolika. Ostrożnie wyjął młot spomiędzy odłamków szkła.

\- Chciałaś zobaczyć Mjolnir z bliska, tak?  
\- …ak.  
\- I wzięłaś go z tamtej szafki?  
\- …ak.  
\- I niechcący rozbiłaś stolik.  
\- …aszam.  
\- To nic. Stolik można odkupić, a młot jest cały. Zobacz. 

Thor podał jej młot. Spojrzała na niego niepewnie, a on uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. Ostrożnie wyciągnęła rączkę i wzięła go, a wtedy Thor powoli cofnął swoją dłoń. Mjolnir nie wypadł z małej dłoni, przeciwnie – Marie trzymała go, jakby nic nie ważył. 

W pomieszczeniu zapadła idealna cisza.

\- Wujek?  
\- Tak?  
\- Bo ty lobisz takie fajne iskielki…  
\- Yhm.  
\- Ja tez będę mogła?  
\- Będziesz, księżniczko. Na pewno będziesz – odparł Thor słabym głosem.

***

Po tym, jak reszta w końcu otrząsnęła się z szoku i po uprzątnięciu szkła, rozgorzała gorączkowa dyskusja. Loki i Thor, po szybkiej konsultacji stwierdzili, że Marie raczej nic nie grozi, choć nie można powiedzieć tego samego o jej otoczeniu. 

\- Co teraz zrobicie? – zapytał Steve patrząc to na Tony’ego, to na Lokiego.  
\- Pojęcia nie mam, ale chyba będę musiał zabrać ją do Asgardu, żeby skonsultować to z matką i ojcem – zamyślił się Loki. – Teoretycznie Mjolnir może podnieść każdy wystarczająco godzien, ale chyba jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się, żeby dokonało tego dziecko.  
\- Może to właśnie dlatego mogła go podnieść? – podsunął Bruce. – Bo wiecie, co takie dziecko może mieć na sumieniu? I raczej nie planuje wykorzystać go do niczego gorszego niż zabawa z iskierkami.  
\- A w ogóle to on nie powinien być cięższy? – odezwał się Clint. – Wiem, że każdy godny i tak dalej, ale taki młot mimo wszystko powinien mieć jakąś własną masę, nie? Nie powinien być dla niej zwyczajnie za ciężki?  
\- Mjolnir dostosowuje się do tego, kto go dzierży – wyjaśnił Loki. – Ma dokładnie taką masę, żeby móc się nim swobodnie posługiwać. 

Zamilkli obserwując Thora, który krążył po salonie nosząc bratanicę na barana i podśpiewując „Godna! Godna! Godna!”. Marie krzyczała z radości i wymachiwała młotem, z którego od czasu do czasu strzelały małe błyskawice. 

\- Oboje wyglądają na zachwyconych – stwierdziła Nat.  
\- W przeciwieństwie do mnie – mruknął Loki.  
\- Czemu? – Tony ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na męża.  
\- Zawsze myślałem, że to ja będę uczył ją magii – odpowiedział ten. – A tu się okazuje, że to Thor będzie dla niej odpowiedniejszym nauczycielem.  
\- Skarbie, przecież jedno nie wyklucza drugiego – Tony próbował go pocieszyć. – Ja miałem nadzieję, że pójdzie w moje ślady, ale przecież nie marudzę z tego powodu. Pomyśl raczej, jakie to otwiera przed nią możliwości! Kto wie, może uda jej się znaleźć kiedyś sposób na połączenie magii i technologii? 

Loki spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością.

\- No to pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że nie ze wszystkim wdała się w rodziców – rzucił Steve.  
\- I co to niby ma oznaczać? – Tony groźnie zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Arogancja, narcyzm, inteligencja i urok osobisty podniesione do kwadratu i doprawione supermocami to albo przepis na bohaterkę wszechczasów, albo materiał na nemezis – Rogers wzruszył ramionami. – Zadbajcie więc lepiej o to, żeby ją dobrze wychować. Dla dobra nas wszystkich.

Tony prychnął i zabrał wciąż trochę podłamanego Lokiego do apartamentu. Kiedy wyszli pozostali Avengers spojrzeli po sobie z lekkim niepokojem.

\- Wiecie co? Zaczynam się obawiać momentu, kiedy ta mała uświadomi sobie, kim jest i co może zrobić – powiedział Clint.  
\- Nie przesadzaj, to przecież wspaniałe dziecko – Bruce wciąż jeszcze szukał jasnych stron tej sytuacji.  
\- Ale to wciąż dziecko Tony’ego i Lokiego – nie ustępował Barton.  
\- Może nie będzie tak… - zaczęła Nat, ale przerwał jej głośny huk - …źle…

Thor, poczuwając się do obowiązków, zaczął uczyć Marie, jak kręcić młotem. Niestety Mjolnir wyślizgnął się jej z ręki i z hukiem wbił się w ścianę. 

\- Upsik! – powiedziała dziewczynka zasłaniając usta dłonią.

Thor tryskał dumą.

***

Tony czuł się zmęczony, choć wydawało się, że nie ma do tego powodu, jednak ten dzień obfitował we wrażenia i emocje. Po drodze do łazienki zajrzał do pokoju córeczki. Loki opowiadał jej bajkę na dobranoc i Stark przystanął, żeby też posłuchać. I popatrzeć. Ten widok zawsze napełniał jego serce czułością. Loki leżał na łóżku obok ich córki i wydawało się, że za pomocą samego tylko głosu może tworzyć obrazy niemal jak prawdziwe. Dziewczynka, którą mijający dzień też zmęczył, zasnęła szybko. 

\- Długo tak stoisz w drzwiach? – zapytał Loki, kiedy podniósł głowę i zobaczył Tony’ego.  
\- Chwilkę – odparł Stark podchodząc i siadając na łóżku. Pochylił się, żeby pocałować Marie w czoło. – Uwielbiam na was patrzeć – dodał i pocałował też Lokiego.

Później, kiedy leżeli już we własnym łóżku, do Tony’ego wróciły jednak pewne obawy.

\- Loki, myślisz, że nic jej nie będzie? – zapytał cicho. – To znaczy, czy to nie za wiele jak na nią? Po tobie odziedziczyła jotuńską krew i magiczne zdolności, a teraz jeszcze to…  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie, ale lepiej będzie, jeśli porozmawiam o tym z matką. Nie martw się na zapas. Na razie nie wygląda na to, żeby ta nowa moc jakoś jej przeszkadzała. Po prostu będziemy musieli bardziej uważać i szybciej zacząć naukę.  
\- Jest w połowie człowiekiem, a w połowie jotunką. Boję się, że w tym świecie może czuć się obco. Skoro masz ją uczyć, to może lepiej będzie, jeśli zabierzesz ją do Asgardu na dłużej?  
\- A ty? – zdumiony Loki spojrzał na Tony’ego, który odwrócił wzrok.  
\- Będziecie mnie odwiedzać.  
\- Nie zostawię cię, ani tym bardziej nie rozdzielę z tobą naszego dziecka. Jeśli już będziemy musieli się gdzieś przenosić, to wszyscy razem. 

Tony uśmiechnął się i pocałował go. Loki przysunął się bliżej pozwalając, by silne ramiona objęły go i zamknęły w ciepłym, bezpiecznym uścisku. 

\- Wiesz, tak sobie pomyślałem, że jeśli kiedyś nasze dzieci zapytają, jak się poznaliśmy, to będziemy mieli kłopot, żeby jakoś prosto im to wytłumaczyć – Stark zmienił temat. – Wiecie, dzieci, na początku tata wyrzucił mnie przez okno z ostatniego piętra, ale później stwierdził, że jednak mu się podobam. Średnio romantyczna historia.  
\- Dzieci? – podchwycił Loki. – Chciałbyś mieć jeszcze jedno dziecko?  
\- Nooo…  
\- Tony…  
\- Jeszcze dwójkę? – zaryzykował. - Co najmniej.  
\- Skąd ci to nagle przyszło do głowy? – zainteresował się Loki.  
\- Wcale nie przyszło mi nagle – odparł Stark. – Sam jestem jedynakiem i coraz częściej tego żałuję. Rodzeństwo to jednak fajna sprawa. Ty masz brata, na którego możesz liczyć.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że ja i Thor nie zawsze się dogadywaliśmy.  
\- Ale teraz się dogadujecie. I wiem, że on jest gotowy zrobić dla ciebie wszystko. Poza tym to zawsze marzyłem, żeby mieć dużą rodzinę. Nie lubię samotności… Ale jeśli nie chcesz, to rozumiem.

Zapadła cisza, bo Lokiego po raz kolejny zaskoczyło, jak uczuciowy i bezpośredni potrafi być czasem jego mąż. Przytulił się mocniej. Zastanawiał się, czy faktycznie jest na to gotowy.

\- Tony…  
\- Słucham?  
\- Naprawdę chciałbyś mieć więcej dzieci?  
\- Oczywiście. Czemu miałbym żartować z czegoś takiego?  
\- Ale wiesz, że prawdopodobnie one też będą takie, jak Marie? Też odziedziczą mój wygląd. Prawdziwy wygląd.

Tony westchnął. Choć już od kilku dobrych lat starał się jak mógł, to Lokiemu wciąż zdarzały się napady zwątpienia i braku wiary w to, że Tony’ego nie obchodzi jego niebieska skóra i czerwone oczy. Przesunął się tak, by ich oczy znalazły się na tym samym poziomie.

\- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie – powiedział obejmując dłonią policzek Lokiego. – Kocham cię niezależnie od tego, jak wyglądasz. Z tej miłości cię poślubiłem i z tej miłości urodziła się nasza córka. I ty, i ona jesteście dla mnie najpiękniejsi na świecie. Jesteśmy rodziną. Chciałbym, żeby nasza rodzina się powiększyła, bo sam jestem najlepszym przykładem, że z jedynaka nie wyrasta nic dobrego – uśmiechnął się krzywo widząc, że Loki otwiera usta, żeby zaprotestować. – Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że cię naciskam. Po prostu to przemyśl, dobrze?

Loki długo patrzył bez słowa w wielkie, brązowe i pełne uczucia oczy Tony’ego. Te sam oczy odziedziczyła ich córeczka. Pamiętał dzień, w którym pierwszy raz spojrzały na niego z małej niebieskiej buzi. To był najpiękniejszy dzień w jego życiu. Z każdą chwilą czuł, że odpowiedź jest coraz bardziej oczywista. 

\- Naprawdę nie wiem, czym sobie na ciebie zasłużyłem – szepnął w końcu i przyciągnął Tony’ego bliżej.  
\- Prawdopodobnie tym samym, za co mnie pokarało tobą – odparł Stark całując go mocno i przewracając na plecy.

Tony’emu udało się już dotrzeć całkiem daleko, kiedy ciszę nocy przerwał głośny krzyk.

\- Tata! Potwór!  
\- Ha! W końcu udało jej się wymówić „r”! – ucieszył się Tony wyłaniając się spod kołdry. – Nie wstawaj, ja pójdę – dodał, zsuwając się z łóżka i sięgając po szlafrok.  
\- Jak myślisz, tym razem pod łóżkiem, czy w szafie?  
\- Obstawiam szafę. I naprawdę będziemy musieli poważnie porozmawiać o bajkach, które jej opowiadasz – Tony rzucił mężowi surowe spojrzenie.  
\- To te same bajki, które opowiadała mi matka! – zaperzył się Loki.  
\- No właśnie dlatego. Tylko, że mam dziwne przeczucie, że gdybyś to ty w wieku pięciu lat znalazł w szafie potwora, to zrobiłbyś z niego swoje zwierzątko.


End file.
